People constantly lose and misplace their keys, wallet, and other items. People also often leave the house and leave their keys, wallets, and other items inadvertently at home. People also hide things of value, such as sporting tickets, in their house with plans to recover these things at a later time, such as recovering tickets for each game on the day of the game. Often these hidden items may be lost, as the person that hid them forgets where the items were placed.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus, system and method that allows for the tracking, monitoring, and finding of keys, wallet, and other items.